Native Tannery Shop, Arts and Crafts, Small Library to help us create this to help us find how to tan furs and the care for them. We would also need someone to come to our village to teach us how to tan furs. We would have to have someone with a little expert so we would learn the right way to use the tanning material. We would use this money all for the good of the people of our village. We don't have bad faults of the drinking yet, but this program under the alcoholism program will help us to control the bad habit.